


Coitus Interruptus

by jynx



Series: Mechanics Do It Better [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Coitus Interruptus, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili try to meet up at their 23:00 but things keep getting in the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coitus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anathema_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anathema_Cat/gifts).



> This is Anathema's prize! She chose PacRim fic and the theme and I think it turned out pretty damned well! :D (she also loved it, so yaaaaaaay)

Kili waited, flopped back on their bed, frowning. 23:00 turned into 23:15, then 23:30. No Fili. Kili wilted a little, shoulders slumping, and he got to his feet. Fili probably got caught up in their Jaeger and forgot the time. It wasn’t like it was the first time for Fili to do it, or Kili himself for that matter. They were dwarves and in high demand when it came to engineering and maintaining and repairing the metal monsters that was all that was between them and sure destruction.

Fili and Kili were part of the top tier of mechanics with each magnificent in their fields. Kili’s long fingers made it easy for him to deal with the fiberoptics and thin membranes that made up the control systems of the Jaegers and his slight frame helped him crawl up into the machine to get to them. Fili was a powerhouse of a dwarf, a tad shorter than most, but his arms made up for it. He was all strength and force, some of it brute when needed and full of precision when it was needed. He could create new pieces for the Jaegers himself if it was needed, casting the metal and shaping it into the perfect replacement or pound out any damage the Kaiju had created in his existing work. The two of them made an impressive team but Blue Time was their Jaeger and the poor thing had come back in a tragic state.

It made sense why Fili was blowing him off. Kili just wished Fili had been kind enough to actually blow him before abandoning him.

=

“Would you just—! UGH!” Fili shouted. He grabbed a wrench and threw it, putting his arm in it, at Nori. “Back the fuck off!"

“No!” Nori shouted back. He had grabbed a slab of metal free and used it to deflect the wrench. “I need that metal. You said you’d pitch in and make those parts for Flame Strike!"

Fili gritted his teeth. He had just about had it with Nori. The redhead had actually made him miss his time with Kili and considering the work they had ahead of them the opportunity had been blown to smithereens. Like Blue Time’s elbow servos.

“I need those struts if we get hit for deployment,” Nori said.

Fili narrowed his eyes and stalked over to one of the consoles. He snapped his fingers at Nori and pointed to the ground at his side. The other dwarf grumbled but obediently stood where Fili had pointed. Fili brought up the deployment rotation, pointing at where Blue Time was (only behind Thorin’s for deployment, even if it was flashing red) and then stabbing his finger at Flame Strike’s name three spots beneath. Nori scowled.

“Now,” Fili said, voice far calmer than he himself felt. “Tell me again how important your struts are."

Nori opened his mouth but snapped it closed as Kili dropped an arm on the other dwarf’s shoulder. “Seriously, Nori, you know that Blue Time is one of the most deployed Jaegers behind Silver Water."

“That’s the King’s,” Nori said. “Of course his is going to be the best."

“So the one run by your princes are lesser than yours?” Kili asked, smiling with all his teeth showing. “Is that what you’re saying?"

“No, never!” Nori said, eyes widening. “Just, I mean.” He stopped, huffed out a breath of air, and squared his shoulders. Kili straightened, arm sliding off. “Flame Strike has been down for the count for over two weeks. Fili said he’d cast the struts last week. I understand that your Jaeger comes first but does that mean you break your oaths to others?"

“Are you calling me an Oathbreaker?” Fili demanded, taking a step forward, fists balled.

“No,” Nori said.

Kili wrapped an arm around Fili’s waist and nuzzled at his hair. “Relax,” he murmured. “Go pound out some dents. I’ll help Nori with his struts."

“Kili,” Fili growled.

Kili sighed and kissed his brother’s forehead. “Fix our boy, yeah?"

Fili nodded and echoed Kili’s sigh, turning away and stomping back to Blue Time’s chest armor. Nori could go hang himself. When Blue Time was fixed, and when Flame Strike was as well, Fili was going to demand satisfaction from Nori. The disrespect could not be allowed to pass unchallenged. Not to mention the other dwarf had made him miss what little time he could have spent sampling Kili’s many favors.

=

Kili snagged Bifur on his way to the forge, the two of them working on Nori’s struts. They worked in silence, exchanging few words in Khuzdul, spending a few hours sweating in the smoky forge. The Forge at the Himling Shatterdome had been set up with the idea of multiple dwarves working at the same time. It was a wide cavern set up at the base of the ‘Dome and curved like a large U throughout. Vents and tall caverns had been set up with enough water cooling capabilities to cool large pieces of the Jaegers.

Kili loved it. He could come here when he was annoyed and forge the little beads Fili used in his braids, each one meaning something for both of them. If he hadn’t been so keen on Jaegers he would have happily resigned himself to filigree work. It was why he was so happy to work with the fiberoptics and the finer points of the Jaegers. They spoke to him, they told him how they were meant to go and how to be laid, they told him when they were hurting and where.

Fili thought he was nuts.

It was fine with him, most of the time, but he wished Fili would get it. But then, well, a dwarf’s craft was everything to them. Kili hadn’t asked Thorin or Mother about theirs and so he assumed he was odd based on Fili’s reactions alone and kept his mouth shut.

He smiled, tilting his head to the side, as he felt arms around his waist and the brush of slightly dry lips on his neck. Fili watched quietly for a moment before tugging Kili backwards. They slowly slipped out of the forge and left Bifur behind. They managed to find a nook in the tunnels above the forge but below the launch decks for them to relax into.

“Maker, how I’ve missed you,” Fili said. He kissed Kili, hands in his hair, keeping the kiss going longer than he normally would.

Kili was the one to gentle it, for once, to temper the passion. “Here? Someone could see us."

“Are the struts done?"

“Yes,” Kili said with a tiny frown.

“Dori can handle Blue Time for a little bit. We could sneak back to the room, try and—"

The klaxon went off.

“Oh come ON!” Fili shouted up at the red and white flashing beacon as it wailed.

Kili snickered, leaning in to kiss Fili. “It’ll taste all the sweeter later?"

“Will it?” Fili asked. “I think you’ll taste the same no matter what."

“You never were much for waiting,” Kili said.

“That, dearest brother, was always you."

“You got everything you ever wanted with only a hopeful look,” Kili said, ignoring Fili’s squawk. “The heir gets everything, remember? I had to be patient if I wanted something. It made me sneakier.” Kili demonstrated his meaning by squeezing the ass Fili hadn’t realized had been grabbed.

“The last thing the world needs is for you to be sneakier,” Fili said with a laugh. He grabbed Kili’s own ass and kissed him, grinding teasingly. “It’s not our Jaeger, we could just ignore it."

“That means all hands,” Kili said against his lips. “They’ll know we went missing."

“All hands means no one is looking for us because they all think we’re down with them,” Fili said.

“Fili—“ Kili began. Fili gave him a hopeful look, the exact same one he always used when they were younger, and gave in. “I swear by the Maker, brother, if we get caught that I am going to blame it all on you and your need to attend to your cock."

Fili snickered and grabbed Kili’s hand. “You have my permission to tell that to Mother, Father, the Uncles, and Grandfather. But only after I get to have my way with you. In our room. Now."

“So bossy,” Kili said, barely loud enough to be heard over the blaring klaxon. “So kingly."

“And you are to serve me as you would any devoted subject,” Fili said. Kili followed with a pleased smile, having no problem with any of this, and watched Fili’s ass as they climbed the levels. They met with no one and as soon as Fili had the door open to the room Kili was being pushed onto the bed.

“Naked,” Fili ordered. He climbed onto the bed with Kili and started pulling off his own shirt, stained with oil and a little blood and grime. Kili hummed softly, not about to follow orders when he could touch Fili’s chest. Thick and full of muscle. Perfect. The type of dwarf every little darrow wanted to be when they grew up. Not some skinny little thing like him.

Then again, Fili liked his skinny little thing-ness.

Fili reached down and grabbed Kili’s hands. “What part about naked did you not understand?” he growled.

Kili smirked up at him. “The part where you turned it into an order."

Fili slumped over him and kissed Kili. Their lips touched, soft and gentle, still a little dry, skin catching on skin. Someone licked their lips and their breath turned the air between them humid. Lips slipped and slid, landing on chins or cheeks until they had to fight to stay near each other. Teeth were employed, sinking into soft flesh, trying to stay there, to stay kissing, to keep the connection.

“Fuck I love your mouth,” Fili breathed.

Kili pulled back, teeth worrying his bottom lip back and forth as he thought. After a moment he nudged Fili higher up on the bed. “Strip, c’mon, naked now."

Fili paused, arching a brow, and Kili rolled his eyes. They stripped at the same time, clothes flying as they rumpled the bed, until they both knelt on the bed naked as the day they were born. Fili, of course could hardly help himself as he grabbed his cock and tugged. Kili’s eyes followed, watching the filling red head of Fili’s cock moving through Fili’s fist, and then he pounced.

He shoved Fili back against the pillows and tugged at his knees, giving himself enough room. It was inelegant and hungry and desperate and it took him almost no time before he had Fili in his mouth. He grabbed the base of Fili’s cock and sucked, tongue curling to poke and rub at the slit, moving down further and flattening his tongue. The taste of his brother, the smell of him, was incredible. The way Fili cried out and grabbed at him, the trembling of his thigh under Kili’s free hand… Well. He would never admit to humping the bed like a dwarf just reaching his maturity.

“Kili, Kili, guh-gyah!” Fili whined, hands in Kili’s hair. “Stop, stop, fuck. I need. Nnngggg.” Kili reluctantly pulled off Fili’s length, though he did get sidetracked by licking and sucking on Fili’s balls. He slid his fingers down further, rubbing at Fili’s hole and started to stretch his tongue toward the puckered flesh. “M-maker, you. Stop.” Fili’s breathing was ragged and he kept trying to use Kili’s hair as a leash. That was not something that went over well with Kili and he tended to ignore it. If he hadn’t known that Fili had only been with him he would have said someone had given his brother bad habits.

Personally Kili thought it was all the porn the Men of the base had and didn’t mind sharing.

“If you don’t stop I’m going to come,” Fili said from behind gritted teeth.

That, of course got Kili moving, however reluctantly. As much as he wanted to eat Fili out, to get his tongue and fingers in his brother and take him apart almost completely…well. He really, really wanted Fili to fuck him. Maybe Fili would lick him clean after? Or maybe Kili could get him off like that after. Either would be good.

“Thought that would get your attention,” Fili said, reaching down to grab the base of his cock tightly. “I wanna fuck you. That was the whole point. You could blow me in the middle of the shop and no one would care. But this, me taking you apart? That’s mine."

Kili crawled up and over Fili, settling in his lap, rolling his hips to rub their cocks together. “Yeah? That’s yours, hunh?” At Fili’s nod Kili nuzzled him. “Demented old dwarf, me having your cock in my mouth is mine just as much as you having your cock in me is yours. I don’t share."

“Neither of us share,” Fili amended.

Kili figured that was a fair point and didn’t push it. He was rocking against Fili, their cocks lined up next to each other and the rub-rub-rub was slowly driving them both crazy. Fili reach out, fumbling over and under pillows and the sheets as Kili rocked in his lap. He could feel his ass clenching and unclenching and it made him ache with how much he wanted Fili to shove up inside him.

“Lube, lube, lube, where’s the fucking lube?” Fili chanted under his breath.

Kili leaned in and nuzzled Fili’s hair, running his fingers through the rough blond locks. He smiled at the sound of the beads clacking and shifted in Fili’s lap. His brother whined low in his throat and Kili tried very hard not to cackle. *It was amazing how easy it was to work Fili up but without lube it would all be for naught.

“We used up one two, three nights ago, remember?” Fili looked at him, horrified. Kili leaned in and kissed his nose. “We have more under the bed."

“I’m not getting up,” Fili said, jiggling his legs under Kili. “Move."

Kili rolled over to the side and sprawled on the bed, smiling stupidly at his brother. He knew it was a stupid smile. Fili loved his stupid smiles. Kili, personally, loved when Fili had his ass in the air as he dug around under the bed for more lube. He reached down and grabbed his cock, stroking tightly as he watched Fili’s thighs flex and his balls dangle. He wanted them in his mouth.

“Got it!” Fili said, pushing himself up off the floor and back onto the bed. He popped the top and slicked his fingers, grinning at Kili. “Get over here, babe. I think all we got time for right now is quick and dirty before someone comes to interrupt us—again."

Kili crawled into Fili’s lap and kissed him, staying on his knees as he thrust his ass back. Fili sucked on his tongue, teeth scraping before nipping at his lip. They kissed and fought as they kissed as Fili pushed two thick fingers inside Kili. He mewed and whine low in his throat, almost startled, but it didn’t take long before he was kissing Fili back with more hunger, adjusting, needing, and demanding.

“Fuck, you ready? Maker, Kili, I need you to be ready."

“C’mon, c’mon,” Kili said. “Just give it to me, make it up to me later."

Fili moved his fingers in and out, sloppy, adding more lube every chance he got.

“No, no, c’mon,” Kili murmured, teeth tugging on the tip of Fili’s ear. “Give it to me, please. Please, Fili, I need your cock. I need it so much. Please, give it to me, I want you to come inside me. I want to feel it all night and all day and I want it there when I’m working and I want it when I’m sleeping and just, oh, Fili, please. I need it, I want it. I’m practically choking on how much I want your fucking cock."

Fili stared at him for a moment before groaning desperately. He pulled his fingers free and pushed Kili back, leaving lube smeared across his chest. Kili grinned, falling back and spreading his legs wide. Fili grabbed the lube again and poured some over his cock, striping himself quickly to slick himself, before roughly manhandling Kili into a way he liked. Kili just squrimed and went with it.

“Yes, please,” Kili said, hissing his “s”s by accident. It felt so good to have Fili pin him down and make him take his cock. Kili wanted so very much.

“Ready?” Fili asked, leaning down to kiss Kili’s forehead. He was between Kili’s legs, one hand pushing a leg aside widely, the other pressing the head of his cock against Kili’s hole. “You ready to choke on me, Kili? You ready to feel me for the next fortnight? To feel me leaking out of you later when you have to work on our Jaeger?"

“Yes,” Kili whined, trying to thrust down on Fili’s cock and make his brother fuck him. Fili, though, wouldn’t let him. Fili tilted his hips and wiggled and Kili whined. It didn’t take long before Kili was shouting at him and Fili was laughing. “Fili,” Kili warned.

Fili snapped his hips forward and Kili shouted, surprised, and then moaned as Fili kept pushing inside. It didn’t take long before Fili was bottoming out and Kili reached back to grab at the headboard. He bit his lip and breathed, staring at Fili’s face above him. There was a fierce look of concentration and hunger and need and Kili leaned up to kiss him. It was messy and painful with teeth catching and clacking but it was a welcome distraction from the throb between his legs.

“Good?” Fili asked, panting.

Kili squirmed a little, ignoring Fili’s gasped moan, and nodded. “Move."

And move Fili did. Holding onto the headboard soon became difficult as Fili’s hips rolled and he slid in and out. Kili’s hands migrated, one, then two, grabbing at Fili’s back and nails sinking in. Kili buried his face in Fili’s shoulder, panting and biting, holding on tight as Fili braced himself and did his very best to fuck Kili through the mattress.

A knock sounded on the door, then pounding and shouting. Kili moaned and clung tighter. Fili shifted them, a hand on Kili’s ass and one on the bed and used his hips to push them further against the headboard. Pillows went spilling to the floor and Kili shouted, head tipping back, as Fili sped up his pace.

“Fuck, thought,” Fili said, panting and stuttering, “we’d have more time."

“Less talking more fucking,” Kili said through gritted teeth.

Fili kissed him and stopped rolling his hips. Kili swore at him, whining, until Fili shifted them again and started jack hammering his hips. Kili’s back bowed and he swore, voice weak, as Fili pounded his prostate. It didn’t take very long for Kili to come, shooting out between them in a punch of pure pleasure. Fili kept moving, thrusting and pushing and selfishly fucking, until he too came with and triumphant shout.

They stayed locked together, staring into each other’s faces, as they caught their breath. Kili leaned up for a kiss as the pounding on their door resumed.

“You two done yet?” Dori shouted. “We got a Jaeger coming in damaged! All hands on deck, naked or not!"

Kili groaned. “Fucking fuck."

Fili smirked and kissed Kili. “Been there, just done that."

Kili squirmed and managed to knee Fili in the side and pull them apart. “You are such a little shit."

Fili glanced down at his softening cock. “Not so little."

Kili grinned and grabbed Fili by the neck and kissed him. “Not so little,” he agreed.


End file.
